


【锤基】浸入

by M_Apo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 狗血
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Apo/pseuds/M_Apo
Summary: 大锤惊讶发现，那个主动勾引自己并度过美好一夜的小美人竟然就是对家组织的“邪神”。为了搞定面冷心更冷的基妹，不得不开始了漫漫追妻路。ooc算我的，爱情是他们的。





	1. 第一章

　　loki取钥匙进门，随手将沾满污渍的西装外套扔到墨绿色的丝绒沙发上。下一秒他被一双狮爪般的大手捂住了眼与嘴，陷于一片茫茫的黑暗中。  
　　一人附在loki耳畔低语，带着一丝危险的笑意，“我想你。”  
　　“......禽兽。”loki呢喃。他心中蓦然腾起一片烦躁，如燎原的野火般呼啸蔓延开来。踢蹬着双腿欲图获取自由，然而当那挺翘的小屁股磨蹭过身后人时，他只得到了一个完全相反的结果。  
　　“看来你真的只会这一句。”男人的舌头缓缓舔过loki的耳廓，几乎是明示般地一出一进，湿润的唾液打湿了他宛若火烧的耳尖，悄无声息地激起了一层叠一层的热浪与战栗。  
　　loki的喘息逐渐不受控制，他被内心深处某种呼之欲出的东西压倒在地，几乎要丢盔弃甲，然而那条矜持的银舌头仍在不断搅动出毒蛇般的话语：“脑袋空荡荡的蠢货连禽兽也不如，Thor·odinson，你根本就是匹种马，滚回你的棚子里才是明智之举。”  
　　Thor恼怒而又无奈地腾出三根指头塞进loki令人爱憎参半的嘴巴里，低沉如雷鸣的声音缓缓说道：“我想，你现在闭嘴好好挨操也是明智之举，如果不想错过明天的谈判，不如消停些，loki，你该知道我对你的耐心有限。”  
　　“唔唔——”消瘦的青年被紧紧禁锢在壮汉的怀里，犹如一只憔悴不堪的鸟崽子。他眨了眨眼，倏然流下了两道泪水。  
　　虽然Thor从来不曾说出口，但他实则最爱loki这一双亦笑亦嗔的明眸，宛若挪威绵延不绝的密林，抑或是划破天际的“女神裙摆”，携着茫茫宇宙中仅有的光亮的直直砸在他的心头，引起一场场的震动——然而此刻，朦胧的雾气遮住了星星，伴随着湖水的颤鸣——Thor拔开手指，拉出一道晶莹的水线，沾湿了这张吐气暧昧的唇，红润润的光泽如上好的樱桃，垂涎欲滴。  
　　“......你究竟有什么目的？”loki如同垂死之人般不住地喘着粗气，却仍有力气推开Thor，双目凶狠地瞪着对方，丝毫不见刚才那个沉浸于痛苦情欲中的小疯子的影子。  
　　Thor的太阳穴一阵“突突”跳动，他说道：“loki，我想操你，这就是目的。”  
　　目光不自觉地下移，当触及金发男人那一块令人悚然的突起时，loki下意识地耸了耸喉结，然而随即他僵住了，狠狠扭过了头，却完全无法掩盖自己通红的脖子与耳朵。  
　　“滚出去，Odinson，不要逼我打破协议拿枪指着你。”  
　　直到客厅的门被重重关上，loki都没有转过头。好似得救了的溺水船员般深深吸了一口气，双目赤红地紧紧咬住了牙关。


	2. 第二章

　　若是要在全业界内票选出最具价值的东西，那么Laufeyson的舌头与Odinson的手毫无疑问将双双上榜。人们恨毒了那条搅弄风云的银舌头，每当祸起，总能从中觅得一丝laufeyson的腥臭味。  
　　而相比起来，仙宫在业内的好名声是如此的不公。被施舍一些小恩小惠的人们总是选择性地遗忘，这些年以来究竟有多少顶尖的高手被血肉模糊地从那金光熠熠的大门中拖出，宛如一条条死狗。而当灾祸来临前，人们总坚定地认为幸运女神站于身侧，直到被“雷神”割断喉管那一刻，才倏然发觉裹尸布般的阴影早已覆盖其身。  
　　伴着如此喟叹，“雷神”之名以风暴之势席卷这个国家乃至大洲，即使远在沙漠中的石油贵族们也无时无刻不在恐惧，某一天酒酣眠好时被那把烙印着妙尔尼尔标志的匕首割脉饮血。  
　　那些与Thor素昧平生的人总是会靠着主观判断，将他捏造那般穷凶极恶之徒，然而事实恰好相反。这个金发大个头拥有美国西海岸笑般的炽热笑容，碧蓝的眼睛里总是酝酿着啤酒般的热情与友善。虽然他的一身肌肉足以吓退不少人，但若是稍有交集的人都会了解这个来自北欧国家的强壮男人胸腔里始终燃烧着一团焰火。  
　　而loki，噢，正如旁人揣测的，他真真切切是个不折不扣的小疯子和混账。年少弑父后投靠了曾经的仇敌，十几年来为其立下汗马功劳，成功爬到了“约顿海姆”的顶尖上，忠心地舔舐着养父Laufey的脚底。  
　　黑发的“邪神”拥有一张令人惊艳的深邃面孔，眼窝凹进如山洞一般保护着其下宝石般绚丽的眼眸。许是常年居于室内工作的缘故，他如蛰伏于地底的魂魄一般惨白无色，几乎可见肌肤下青紫的血管。那张纤薄如纸的嘴唇总是挑起一个戏谑的弧度，仿佛一切皆是尤奈斯库的荒诞剧目。  
　　他总是身着一套笔挺的黑色西装，仿佛 随时预备着给人送葬，除了工作上，还包括那些不自量力垂涎于己的蠢货。“邪神”身上除了银舌头还揣着两柄银小刀，锋利的刃光洁如新，丝毫看不出浓稠的污血曾流淌其上。  
　　这两个人，一明一暗，一张一敛，宛若天生对立的光与影，然而谁人能设想，若是“雷神”爬上了“邪神”的床榻，又会是如何一番光景？  
　　怕是会掀起一场轩然大波吧？  
　　Thor窝在沙发上，自嘲般地想道。男人湛蓝色的瞳孔微微散开，如蓄着两团轻柔的雀羽，浅浅地吸入一抹暖黄的灯光。  
　　金色的硬币不断在手指上回旋着，在空气中划出绚烂的弧线。Thor喜欢用这个小技巧使自己保持心态平和，然而，他的心绪似乎对此产生了抗体，仍在不知停歇地如弹簧般跳动着。  
　　Loki......  
　　光是这一个名字，就是他永恒的毒药与梦魇。每逢陷入其中时，痛苦的毒蛇都会伺机而动，露出掺着苦涩浊液的獠牙。  
　　Thor将硬币捏在手心，垂着淡金色的睫毛。这个无忧无虑的大个头心底总算产生了专属自己的小苦恼。呐，毕竟每一个妄图与邪神牵连不断的人都是在自找麻烦，惹火上身。  
　　他直勾勾地注视着雪白的天花板，仿佛正透过那一堵墙观察着正在工作的Loki的身影。那个蜜糖般的小家伙应当正满脸不耐烦地按着笔尖，一边靠在木质的办公桌前训斥下属，一边舒展着包裹在修身裤中笔直劲瘦的双腿，纤细不堪一握的蜂腰微微地扭动着，当然，还有那被裤子紧绷住的，水蜜桃般浑圆挺翘的小屁股。  
　　Thor硬了。  
　　堂堂仙宫首席杀手，阅遍人间无数的雷神，竟然因为一番自以为是的意淫而彻底失态。  
　　“要么是我疯了......”Thor的呢喃微不可察。  
　　被各式武器磨砺出厚重粗茧的手犹疑着探入松垮的运动裤中。他眼中渐渐浮起一层隆冬清晨般的浓雾，彻底吞噬了纯净的海域。世界上此刻只剩那双惊心动魄的绿眼睛，和一阵阵低沉的喘息。  
　　登顶的那一刻，男人口中不断呼唤着一个词语，一个刻在他英灵殿的冰柱上，不朽不灭的名字。  
　　“——Loki.”  
　　Thor仰起头，一滴汗珠顺着脖颈流下。  
　　要么是他疯了——Thor眼底仍涣散不堪，然而心中却腾起一个念头——要么是他的的确确已爱上了那个小混球，在仅仅上了一次床的情况下。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	3. 第三章

　　要提起俩人的孽缘是从何而来，Loki简直是有一肚子的苦水要倒。  
　　他并非是一味抱怨的人，可当那张蠢驴似的笑容时不时就会浮荡在脑海里，并且怎么也挥之不去时，Loki忍受不了了，他难以接受下次为Laufey工作时再因一个来自仙宫的Odinson分心。  
　　每每回想起那个混乱的夜晚，Loki都会陷入无穷无尽的悔恨之海中，如一条溺水的鱼沉浸而又挣扎。  
　　最该死的一点......那天是他主动去勾引Thor的。  
　　Loki试图逃避，可记忆就是这般残酷无情。他如何能够忘记，当自己摇摇晃晃地朝这个松松散散扎着一头金发、脸上一直挂着笑容的大个头走去时，那双纯澈瞳眸中刹那间迸发出了焰火般的惊喜与不可置信。即使那时Loki醉醉醺醺，满嘴甜腻腻的苏玳酒味儿，还如同任何一个妓女般一边媚笑一边极具暗示地舔着嘴唇，但上帝......谁会想到这个瞧起来“美国精神”十足的白痴大个儿真好这口呢？明明比起干瘪瘪的高挑男人，他更像是那类会偏好小软糖似的丰满妞的男人。  
　　可惜那一晚，我们的邪神被高浓度的果酒与躁动的音乐彻底拉松了弦。他急不可耐地想将陌生男人牵到自己的套房里一尝欢味，却被其无比粗暴地扯入酒店里某一处偏僻的卫生间中，抵着摇摇欲坠的隔板来了一发，而满面潮红的Loki因为被弄脏了衣服，不得不被迫——或是说相当主动——披上了对方过于宽大的黑衬衫，半遮半掩着仍湿润不止的小屁股，“咯咯”傻笑着被扛回了房中。而由于悬在半空还不安分地扭动着，这个小疯子终于自食其果——次日早上的场景相当惨烈，不单单是那一处红肿得吓人，他珍贵的小嘴巴也宛如饱满的樱桃般红润怜人。  
　　而更关键的......绝对关键的......Loki在那间过于豪华的套房中发现了一张小小的纸条，内容的结尾赫然标注着“雷神”——试问这世上还有几个雷神？Loki当机立断，顺走了一套极不合身的运动衣溜之大吉，简直像一只在雄狮饕足后落荒而逃的鹿崽子。  
　　Loki发过誓，绝不会让任何一个对此事捕风捉影的人活过下一黎明。然而他没有想到，那个该死的金发的缺心眼的壮汉竟然直接闯上了门，而且当着Loki一干约顿海姆的共事，操着一种不同寻常的愉悦音调喊道：“小美人，原来你就是传说中的邪神，真是好巧，咱们在神话里可是兄弟呢！”  
　　Loki如一头被献祭的可怜小羊羔，心里的哀嚎足以贯穿整个银河系。他甚至不够力气扯开这个蠢货的手，只能绝望地被他一路甩进Laufey大厦，扔到了自己那位养父的跟前。  
　　“Laufey叔叔，您可从来没有提到过Loki，”大个头格外快活地嚷嚷着，“他是否是您的下属呢？”  
　　Loki觑着养父变幻莫测的脸色，心中逐渐升起一种不详的预感，果不其然，他听见Laufey乌鸦般的破嗓子杂糅着故作亲昵的语气，如一道死刑宣判落在了自己脚前，“我的侄儿，若是你喜欢，Loki将十分愿意为你服务一段时间。”  
　　这个阴狠诡测的半老男人将“服务”二字拉得如粘稠的积雨云般暧昧不清，又似天边的闪电一般长，直直划破Loki完美无缺的假面。他近乎歇斯底里地怒吼着，彻底失去了理智般的逃回了公寓。  
　　这着实是个昏招，因为Thor跟了上来， 在Loki拉上门的前一刻，他如一条滑鱼般灵巧地钻进了屋子，而那张胡茬半显的俊美面孔上仍挂着笑，这副样子让Loki不由自主地想到了曾经在自家门口徘徊的一条大金毛。他放弃了那些从善如流的招数，只余翡翠般的双眸中缓缓溢出的哀伤潮汐，一遍又一遍地冲刷着Thor的心。  
　　他肯定拒绝不了这招，Loki得意洋洋地在心中吹嘘着。  
　　然而总是事与愿违，这样做的结果是他差点又惨遭毒手。  
　　从此Loki再也不敢放这个混蛋过关，他如死守着自己最后的尊严般紧紧抵住厚厚的防盗门。可他明显忘记了，雷神早已习惯穿梭于各式困境之中，攻克这套小小的公寓简直比攻克其主人的心防要简单一亿倍。  
　　这半个月我们的黑发美人过得相当痛苦，面对时不时的入室惊案，他无法违背仙宫与约顿海姆的友好协议一枪崩了Thor，更不可能去向Laufey索求庇护——那个老东西会将他裸身绑上蝴蝶结送到Thor跟前的——曾经的共事们唯恐惹上麻烦，避其不及，而平日里倨傲冷酷的做派也不可能给Loki带来任何一个朋友。最终他能窝在这间熟悉的牢笼中，每日靠着外卖与方便食品过活，这对在生活品质方面讲究到极致的男人来说无疑是种酷刑。于是在这个Thor貌似不见踪影的下午，他溜了出去，在最钟爱的餐厅做贼似的享用了一顿大餐，可也只是食之无味。  
　　Loki满心疲惫，犹如一座蓄势待发的夏威夷火山。然而紧接着Thor又不知从何处跳了出来，仿佛一颗圆溜溜的炸弹，彻底制造出了一场乱糟糟的灾难。  
　　不过，自己的麻烦总算要结束了，Loki此刻本应欢欣雀跃，可鬼知道，一股静谧的溪流不知何时而至，潜伏在幽深的洞穴中，而如今已汇成滔滔波浪倾巢而出。Loki手足无措地困绕其中，然而却屏住鼻息紧闭眼睛，心甘情愿沉溺黑暗之中。  
　　这才叫邪神，不是吗？  
　　Loki躺倒在摇椅上，缓缓抬起双手覆盖住眼睛，任由一片冰凉隔绝了世界。  
　　也许该换一个不那么刺眼的灯泡，Loki心中默默想道。  
　　  
　　


	4. 第四章

　　若是能够预料到这一切，Thor一定不会放任自己在出门前乱穿一气。  
　　随性不羁的男人用一条松垮过头的运动裤完完全全盖住了自己健美的双腿，而夏威夷海滩风尚的大花衬衫更是惊艳全场。他只是出来随意找个地方借酒消愁，谁知道在第一口啤酒入喉之时，某个无限熟悉的身影闪过了眼前。  
　　“你认识他吗？”自来熟的酒保觑着Thor万花筒一般精彩纷呈的表情，朝他眨了眨眼。  
　　“......应该算挺熟的。”Thor默默地几乎要把脑袋塞进胳膊窝里。虽然这个男人总是忘记，顶着这一头流光溢彩的金发是无论如何也谈不上什么隐蔽性的，更甭提在这斗智斗勇的半个月以来，他的身形早已深深烙印在了Loki的眼眸中，就好像某种标志物一般引其注目。  
　　酒保摸了摸性感的下巴，语气中注入了些调侃的意味：“boy，他在盯着你呢，噢——难不成你是害羞啦？”  
　　Thor面红耳赤地瞪着这个留着风骚小胡子，一双红色墨镜下大眼扑闪如星的酒保，却不合时宜地产生了一种既视感。他压低嗓子，听起来像个濒死的老乌鸦，“不要叫我boy......你瞧着挺眼熟的。”  
　　“别不相信自己的眼睛，boy，”酒保单手摘下墨镜，露出一张完完整整的漂亮面孔，桀骜地歪着一边嘴角，“I am iron man——的饰演者。”  
　　“嘿，我可喜欢你了！”金发大个子一时忘却了自己的处境，兴致勃勃地打量着眼前已然走出荧幕的Tony·Stark，“上次的见面会没抢到票，我足足纳闷儿了一个月呢！”  
　　“多谢。”Tony一边托着腮靠在吧台上，一边斜着眼朝不远处似乎乌云聚顶的小美人瞧去，心中开始“噗噗”地冒着小泡泡。他四处张望了一下，扯着跑来讨酒的DJ耳语一阵，脸上洋溢着小狐狸般狡黠的迷人微笑。  
　　“喂，boy，”他戳了戳一脸迷茫的Thor，“再好好认识一下你的朋友吧。”  
　　“Everybody，put your eyes on our best star——Lo！”  
　　一束强光直直打到Loki的身上，黑发的男人高昂着天鹅般修长优雅的脖颈，淡漠的眉眼晕染在细微的光尘中，如诗中步出的天神。  
　　“这是要干什么？”从未见识过这阵仗的Thor不禁一愣。他的眼睛如以往一般不受控制地黏在了Loki身上，近乎贪婪地吸入一幕一幕的影像储存到记忆中，谱写着自己午夜梦回时的妄念。  
　　Tony吹了一声长长的口哨。舞台的顶灯投下一束朦胧的白光，Loki缓缓走了上去，伴随着Thor逐渐裂开的表情，他缓缓脱下了自己的黑外装，又熟稔地松开了衬衫领口下的三颗纽扣，露出小片苍白的皮肤与线条突出的锁骨，如一张褪了色的黑白相片，流淌着老派的矜持优雅。  
　　Thor心中蓦地升起了一种不祥之感，因为他看见那个坏透了心眼的小疯子转过身，朝这边勾唇轻笑，一抹意味深长的光彩流溢过勾人的眼角，添了些许难以言喻的余味。  
　　半长发的DJ换了盘碟片，轻缓悠扬的音乐如清冽的溪水般流淌在黑暗里。Thor的五官在这样的环境中异乎寻常地敏感，无异身处于光明之中。他目不转睛地盯着舞台上，那个梦寐以求之人伸出两指抽掉墨绿的丝绸领带，紧接着他做出了一件不可思议之事——用这条领带蒙上了自己的双眼。  
　　Thor近乎失神。他神色晦暗地注视着Loki红艳的舌头故意舔过薄薄的上唇，随后一把拉住了舞台中央的钢管，柔若无骨地缠绕了上去，如一条将猎物拉入深渊的王蛇。  
　　《Crazy in love》，Thor听过这首歌，虽然不像是他的风格。这个大块头更偏好Eagles那一类。  
　　Loki的西装裤弹性十足，尽职尽责地描摹出了那双修长匀称的腿，每一块完美适宜的肌肉、每一根蕴含着力量的筋络都显露无余，蝴蝶般姿态优美地勾在钢管上。  
　　Thor眼前朦朦胧胧地浮起了一层奇幻的光影，这股不真实感强烈地袭击了他，仿佛自己正身处梦中。然而，下一秒乐声大躁，特效镭射光向人群疯狂扫射，顶部巨大的球灯如轰炸般扔下一阵接一阵的强烈光斑，搅动出一片惊人的躁动与狂热尖叫。  
　　雷神皱起了他毛茸茸的眉头，他的耳膜被这些乱糟糟的噪音攻击得难以承受。  
　　Loki却仿佛早已习以为常，他明明是轻笑着，却冷意横生。  
　　“Lo——Lo——”昏暗的空间内，人们狂热地呼喊着虚假的名字，一波又一波的高潮迭起使得空气几乎要炸裂开来。Tony再次吹了个尾音漫长的口哨，小个子的男人瞧不出有多兴奋，他只是隔着拥挤纷扰的人群默默注视着舞台上的Loki，仿佛欣赏某一件即将凋谢的艺术遗品。  
　　“接下来这曲舞，”Loki低沉的声音在无限扩大，如神谕般一瞬间即安抚了逐渐失控的气氛，“《D·T·M》，送给在场的某人，以此感谢他的半途而废。”　　  
　　他说罢转过头朝向Thor这边，嘴角牵扯上去，仿佛正肆无忌惮地抒发着自己的嘲讽。  
　　金发的男人再也忍不住了，他大步推开人群，走上了舞台，不顾在场此起彼伏的唏嘘与叫骂，再次一把扛起Loki冲出了酒吧。  
　　“噢——”Tony坐在高脚椅上晃来晃去，在一片乱相中显得格外安之若素，“如今的年轻人可真沉不住气。”  
　　“Sir，你可没资格说别人？”  
　　Tony耸耸肩，被一名高大的男人从背后一把搂住，靠在他耳边轻柔地说道：“胡闹时间到头了，Sir，我们回家。”  
　　“Jarvis，你哪天能变得不烦人一点就更好了。”Tony孩子般地哼哼着，但还是乖乖被他的私人管家兼情人强制带出了酒吧。  
　　夜还长着呢。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	5. 第五章

　　有谁面对过失控的雄狮吗？那样的滔滔怒火燃烧起来是否真的很可怕？  
　　可惜Loki在此之前并不知晓答案，否则他会更加谨慎行事，而并非一而二再而三地踮起脚趾去试探沼泽的边缘，如今终于自食恶果。  
　　极具压迫力的黑影投射在Loki翡翠绿的眼眸里，如幽湿丛林深处栖息的原始猛兽。方才还镇定如若的男人此刻有些慌神，从认识之初算起，Thor还从未在其面前展露过有关“雷神”的一面，然而这一瞬间，巨大的阴翳从金发男人的身上流泻出来，仿佛逐渐凝出的獠牙，毫无仁慈地刺入皮肉骨血中，引起阵阵几乎是本能而至的战栗。  
　　也许这还只是十分之一不到的雷神，绿眼珠的小骗子突然想到，自己惹到的麻烦说不定比想象中的更大。  
　　“嘶——该死，你就不能轻点嘛？”  
　　Loki毫无征兆地被摔到了小巷的砖墙上，浑身的骨头散了架似的疼。他心里暗暗咒骂着这粗鲁的行径，然而抬眼之间已是泪光点点了。  
　　我们的邪神可不单单只靠着一条银舌头就能逍遥这么多年，对危机极度敏感的嗅觉与奥斯卡演员的演出天赋也是必不可少的。  
　　不过，下一秒被Thor掐着脖子堵住嘴时，Loki才明白了一个事实。  
　　你只能搞定愿意被你骗骗的Thor，而并非是眼前这个天杀的“雷神”。  
　　现在也顾不得什么一计不成反生一计了，坏心眼的小家伙被啃得晕头转向，而那只紧掐在其脖颈上的大手还在不断地收紧着，宛若迷雾般的窒息感渐渐上涌，堵塞住了知觉的出口，铺陈出茫茫无尽的迷宫。  
　　密密麻麻的胡茬刺激着柔嫩的皮肤，缓缓蔓延出片片绯红。Thor的舌头如柔软的羽箭，大肆侵略着那一处湿润狭窄的小小空间。Loki在这场战争中丢盔弃甲，他昏沉沉地沉浸在眼前人浓如烈酒的气息中，双手抵在胸前半推半就。  
　　直到腰间一阵尖锐的冰凉，他才蓦然反应过来，含含糊糊地扭过了脸，“别在这。”  
　　Thor却恍若未察，他俯下头，在那段光洁如脂的脖子上发了狂地啮咬着，犬齿入肉，鲜血似红玫瑰上的纯露滴滴涌出，挑逗着每一个敏感的味蕾，泛起阵阵甜腻的腥香。  
　　“Fuck......你是狗吗？放开我！”Loki短促地尖叫了一声，手足无措地向外推搡着。他如发了高烧般满面潮红，腿间的某个小玩具早已精神抖擞，可不远处，巷口昏黄的灯光如一柄柄小刀扎进他每一片裸露的皮肉中，耳边的吵嚷声与脚步声被无限放大，“嗡嗡”地在脑中如坐过山车般晃动不止，隐隐约约还能听见酒鬼们的吼叫与姑娘们“哧哧”的傻笑......　　  
　　Loki在他的前半生从未设想过，自己会有如此屈辱的一天——被某个一夜情的男人抵在酒吧后面的小巷子里，任由他不断撕扯自己脆弱的伪装而束手无力。  
　　“啪”——  
　　Loki喉结上下动了动，他盯着自己的手，一股透心凉慢慢爬上四肢百骸。  
　　上天可鉴，他绝不是故意的，只是当Thor的手就快要触碰到关键之处时，身体本能地做出了防御罢了。  
　　“嘿......”Loki的语气终于软了几分下来，试图为自己撇开关系，可还未等抬头，一滴冰凉的液体就落到了额头上。  
　　Shit，不是吧......Loki在心里慌里慌张地咒骂了一句。他鼓足勇气抬起头，如一头手忙脚乱的小兽，直直撞入了那片湿漉漉的蓝眼睛中。  
　　“Thor？”  
　　脑子里某一根神经正“突突”弹动着，Loki拧着眉头艰难，正绞尽脑汁想要哄哄这个闹别扭的“大宝贝”，然而电光火石间他被按进了一个暖烘烘的怀抱里，花衬衫下硬邦邦的肌肉一起一伏，包裹着那颗火炉般的心脏小心翼翼地试探过去。  
　　“Loki，”大个子闷声闷气地抽噎着，“我没有半途而废，我爱你，Loki，我爱你。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	6. 第六章

　　天空淅淅沥沥地洒了点小雨，乌云如软塌塌的睫毛铺在阳台上的栏杆上，携掠着城市雨水特有的酸臭与马路上驰骋过的一辆辆汽车的浓厚焦腥缓缓侵入雾蒙蒙的落地窗，最终铺陈于窗后那仿若停尸间的客厅里。  
　　这是雨季的第三天，脚下黑色的羊毛毯已经饱饱地喝满空气中的水分，变得格外软腻阴沉，Thor光着脚在其上踩来踩去，如漫步于森林的沼泽地，无处不在的小虫子扑腾着翅膀搔弄他的面颊与下巴。  
　　这里是Loki的公寓，可它的主人已经足足半月没有回来过，只有某个郁郁寡欢的大个子男人自顾自搬了进来，栖息在这拉斐尔风格的世界里睹物思人。  
　　噢，没错，Thor那通前言不搭后语的表白彻底惹恼了我们的邪神，黑蛇般的小骗子终于躲进了不知道哪个隐秘的洞穴里，就连身为养父与Boss的Laufey也寻摸不到他的踪迹，仿佛Loki·laufeyson从未在世界上出现过，一切不过是某晚Thor的穷尽无聊时的春梦一场，雨一沾就再无痕迹。  
　　这未尝不是一件好事，对于Loki曾经的共事而言，他们可为此弹冠相庆，将半个月的工资送去教堂，感谢天父伟大的决策;而世界各地那些在双角阴影下瑟瑟发抖的蝼蚁们也会暂得几分喘气的时间，就连Laufey，这个物尽其用的好生意人也懒得花费一丁点心力到自己日渐不受控的养子身上，他倨傲地笃定Loki独身在外绝活不过一个月。  
　　Thor四仰八叉地躺在灰扑扑的沙发上，手边的茶几上摆着一个墨绿的骨瓷杯，杯口处十分精细地做了包金处理。他翻遍了屋子才在壁橱里得到一个貌似可以用来喝水的玩意儿，不过杯子里积看起来着比这房子还要历史久远的灰尘，让Thor一度怀疑这是不是某只迪士尼小蜘蛛的住所。  
　　不过好歹洗洗还能用。用这个老古董给自己泡了杯速溶咖啡——同样是从壁橱里翻腾出来的，不知是否会致命——Thor疲惫地瘫了下去，打开电视后，却发现并没有信号。  
　　好吧，他开始怀疑那个小家伙的私生活了，难不成那些百无聊赖的时间都被花在了酒吧里？Thor一阵气闷，他果断地忽视了书房中堆积如山的典籍读本，又在心里暗暗记了一笔账。  
　　这都是什么事儿？  
　　Thor长长吸进了一口掺杂着冷涩粉尘与工业咖啡香的空气，数不清的微生物朝他鼻孔里絮絮地钻，喷嚏迫不及待地挨个挤了出来。  
　　身体一向比金刚还要强壮几分的大个头颇有些不适地揉了揉鼻头，他光着脚“噔噔噔”走进洗漱间里，这么多天第一次站到镜子前。  
　　“Fuck......”  
　　Thor倒吸一口凉气，脏话脱口而出。  
　　谁能来告诉他，镜子里这个胡子脏兮兮、头发乱蓬蓬、活像个城市流浪汉的家伙究竟是谁？  
　　他对着镜子扒下浮肿的眼皮，一对暗蒙蒙的、脏兮兮的眼球僵硬地卡动着，活似一条死鱼。Thor咽了咽唾沫，他想自己需要先喝杯咖啡冷静冷静。  
　　几十秒后，Thor重新回到镜前，拧着眉倒掉了杯中的黑色液体。  
　　呼，还是下去买一打啤酒吧。好脾气的大个子挠挠打结的头发。  
　　他晃晃悠悠地踱步出门。当走进生活区的便利店时，一场恐慌因其而起，小姑娘扔掉糖果尖声大叫躲到妈妈身后，以为这是从某本鸡皮疙瘩里逃出来的臭烘烘的森林野怪;而收银的卷毛眼镜仔一只手筛糠似的迟迟不敢接过钱，一只手颤颤巍巍地握紧了台下的报警电话。  
　　嘿，至于吗？雷神郁闷地在心里想道。  
　　坐电梯上楼时，Thor依然沉浸于刚才的挫败感之中，以至于那道简直可称明目张胆的窥视被他生生忽视了。  
　　不过，只有这样“惊喜”才算得上惊喜嘛——Thor打开门，抱着啤酒直直走进厨房，给自己开了两罐准备好好打发一下百无聊赖的时间，然而下一秒黄澄澄的液体浇湿了一大片脚下的木地面。这个形容邋遢的男人愣在原地，以这样的状态猝不及防地迎来了与失踪情人的再次相遇。  
　　该死......早知道起码该梳个头。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	7. 第七章

　　时间要回溯到很久以前。  
　　五岁那年，Loki在贫民窟附近的老树下得到了一只黄色的小兔子，皮毛拎起来油光水滑，漆黑如点墨的小眼睛埋在毛茸茸的白色睫毛里，倒映出男孩芝麻般的影子。  
　　这只兔子被取名为“Star”，这是Loki刚从父亲的成人杂志上读到的名字，来源于某个火辣的澳洲小妞。  
　　“Star、Star......”Loki一遍又一遍地呼喊着这个可笑的名字，一遍又一遍用幼嫩的小手抚摸着其背部软乎乎热烘烘的长毛，直到双手沾满腥臭的红色液体，他才僵硬地抬起脖子，绿幽幽的眼睛与男人相对而视。  
　　“你应该是他的儿子吧？那个杂种搞了某个妓女一整夜才生下了你，”Laufey饶有兴致地蹲下，捏住Loki婴儿肥的小脸左右摇晃，如同打量着一件待价而沽的商品，“不错，小鬼，你说不定还能靠着小屁股多活个几年。”  
　　Loki移开目光，被他手中如乌鸦一般的器械吸引住了，那玩意儿泛着森森寒光，如一个逐渐从黏糊糊的沼泽里渗出的微笑。  
　　“噢，你喜欢吗？”Laufey嘴角勾起了一个诡异的弧度，“刚才就是这个宝贝儿送你爸爸去见了你的妈妈。”  
　　Loki不懂他的意味深长，歪着小脑袋，用一根鲜血淋漓的食指揉了揉眼角，世界随后在光怪陆离的隔膜后扭动着变形，如蒙上了一层皱皱巴巴的水果糖纸。  
　　Laufey皱了皱光秃秃的眉头，盯着这个沉默寡言的小鬼那对亮得吓人的绿眼珠——他站起身，将手枪上膛，直指其额心。  
　　黑黝黝的枪口对他眨着眼，如嘶叫的乌鸦扑棱着翅膀迎面袭来。年幼的男孩张开嘴，墨般的浓浆缓缓淌出——  
　　“Loki、Loki！”  
　　眼前赫然是一双湛蓝色眼眸，携卷着雾霾天里孤独的一隅光辉，一头扎入他的深潭中。  
　　那样义无反顾、执迷不悟。  
　　Loki怔了怔，随即嘴角勾起一个惨淡的微笑。  
　　“你去了哪里？”一身脏兮兮的金发男人跌撞着上前，手上还沾着乳白色的啤酒泡沫。Loki满脸嫌弃地躲了躲，然而还是如丢失的蜜罐一般被大棕熊紧紧挤在了怀里。  
　　狼狈糟乱的胡子擦红了一片白纸似的皮肤，Thor俯下头，如一头眷恋母亲的小兽深深埋在Loki的脖颈间，灼热的吐息缠绕着啤酒的麦香，一缕缕跃入湿漉漉的心脏之中，激起阵阵不为人言的悸动，他说：“Loki，我好想你。”  
　　“好啦好啦，Blonde girl，我只不过去执行了一项需要保密的任务。”Loki闭上眼，细细地嗅过那身上的气味。很好，这么多天看来都只有他一人，很好。  
　　无声的杂绪飘浮于两人之间，渐渐聚集烘起温度。Thor试探般的将一只手掌罩在Loki的后颈，粗厚的茧缓缓摩擦过那一片冷如泉酒的肌肤，然而他被轻轻推开，抬头对上了那双无波无澜的瑰绿眼睛。  
　　“我很抱......”  
　　话被打断，他听到Loki沉静过头的语调，吻在他耳垂，歌一般地流淌出来——  
　　——“去洗个澡，我在房间等你。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	8. 第八章

　　浴室的玻璃门“吱呀”打开，一絮絮奶浆似的浓雾争先恐后地大肆侵出，大口大口吞噬着冷冽的空气。  
　　这热闹很快散去，之后缓缓走出的金发男人健美如神的身躯被一寸一寸勾勒出，宽厚的胸膛上一滴一滴地滑过水珠，如同一道鲜美可口的佳肴珍馐。  
　　Thor用浴巾勉强包裹住自己的半截身子，细细清洗还顺手刮了胡子的他看起来仍是那个意气风发的仙宫雷神。光脚带着水渍一步一步拖进最大的那间卧室，这个一向大大咧咧的男人竟罕见地深吸一口气，才缓缓推开没有锁的卧室门。  
　　随即，他如遭电击地全身一悚。  
　　倒不是Loki真的如他猜测在门口就布满了各式小刀，抑或这小骗子又溜了个没影，这些实乃常态——  
　　“......嘶......啊......”  
　　一片纯白之上，微红的肉体如蝴蝶的茧痛苦地蜷缩着，伴随着不绝于耳的细碎呻吟，挣扎入Thor眼中。  
　　他桩子似的杵在原地，与那双洗练过的潭水似的绿眸直直碰撞，湿润得一塌糊涂的影子摇缠不断、如泣如诉，一点一点攀附上他的身体，叫嚣着撕裂灼热的血管。  
　　“Thor，帮帮我......”  
　　纤长如管的手指被深深含入花蕾般微醒的穴中，鼓鼓囊囊地不留一丝缝隙，然而那张被情欲涂抹成一张油画的脸上仍不断显露出渴求挣扎的表情，破碎的呻吟从微微张开的红艳小嘴不断溢出，像是深夜幽幽的水流。  
　　“你干了什么？”Thor关上门，缓缓走到床边，神色冷静地伸手抚过那条诱人至极的曲线，最后停留在了Loki的翕张的唇边，不轻不重地揉弄着。  
　　这个小疯子昂起下巴，润红的舌头轻轻舔舐着大拇指的顶部，绕着打圈圈“——你不喜欢？”  
　Thor的眼眸晦暗如墨，不经意地瞟过床单上一团糟糕的湿迹。空气中弥漫着一股不易察觉药品的味道，然而随即被另一种异样的气息给掩盖住。  
　　“你——”  
　　“你不会不行了吧，”Loki挑衅地注视着他，“那还是我自己......”  
　　说什么都不要说不行，Thor心知肚明这是个卑鄙的圈套，但他还是义无反顾地踏了进去。在反应过来时，他已一丝不挂地压在床上，而那个胡作非为的小家伙正用唾沫为自己上润滑，紧接着急不可耐地扳开蜜桃似的小屁股，试图直捣目标。  
　　Thor连忙锢住了他的腰，仿佛一个循循善诱的引渡人，牵制着他一点一点没入自己——直到两人完全契合在了一块儿——一声小甜饼似的酥软难言的喟叹从Loki的喉咙里钻了出来。  
　　“please，brother......”猫崽叫唤般的低语滑入Thor的耳中，仿佛有一只无形的利爪缓缓挠过心脏，激起一浪又一浪的热流。被温暖的洞穴包裹着，含吞着，他甚至没有机会动一动，身上人宛如贪心的孩子，不知饕足的索求着更多。  
　　“恩......快......快——”  
　　Loki肆意扭摆着腰肢，宛如台上最耀眼的舞者，毫无顾忌地索取着自己应得的鲜花与快乐。Thor不得不用力捏住这小疯子的屁股，帮他保持住平衡与体力。  
　　这该死的小混蛋完全是把他当按摩棒在用了，不是吗？Thor闷生生地哼了哼，他感到阴茎被剧烈的一阵绞缠，果不其然，已然筋疲力尽的邪神浑身过电般的一颤，在一声高亢悠长的呻吟中缴枪卸弹后，趴在了Thor身上一边气喘吁吁，一边懒洋洋地索吻。  
　　Thor毫不客气地按住了他的头颅，舌头一往直前地撬开牙关直捣深处，一点一点地掠夺着其中甘甜的滋味。趁着Loki头昏脑涨、如坠云中之时，他一个翻转欺身压上去，与此同时狠狠挺了挺腰。  
　　“恩——”  
　　居于劣势的邪神发出了长长的闷响，那根方才抒泄过了的小家伙此刻再次精神焕发地弹起来，带着咸腥的液体在身上人的小腹处蹭来蹭去。  
　　Thor终于施舍了一丝喘息的 机会，他回味似的舔了舔嘴唇，在Loki红潮泛滥的脸颊上落下了一个湿漉漉的吻。  
　　“打起精神来，宝贝儿，”Thor低笑着，“我还没饱呢。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	9. 第九章

　　Loki睁开眼，坠入一片混沌的黑暗之中。  
　　身边的呼吸声均匀而平缓，Loki试探地用脚蹭了蹭对方形状分明的腹肌，却仍未收获任何反应。  
　　很好。  
　　宛如猫儿一般轻盈地落下了床，绿眼睛的男人熟稔地调整着步调与呼吸，怀揣满腹脓液在一片静寂中缓缓起舞。  
　　他走到茶几边，举起那只墨绿的骨瓷杯，左手轻轻朝自己扇了扇。一股甜腻廉价的速溶咖啡味儿在鼻尖蔓延开来，Loki眉头微蹙，强忍着反胃凑近嗅闻着，终于，在黑暗中他脸色一变，蓦地咬紧了牙关。  
　　那日Laufey的嘴脸还历历在目，他说什么来着？干掉Thor·Odinson，仙宫未来的主人，他就可以放Loki去拥抱那所谓的自由。  
　　自由？什么又是自由？  
　　Loki不知道，就如同他不知道究竟何为“爱”一般。当这个死心眼的、金毛般傻气的大个子抵住自己，低语着某种深情之时，他犹如堕入无边深渊的罪人。  
　　爱神是如此的无私宽容，毫不吝啬地将花瓣抛洒在众生头顶，即使这对某些人而言未尝不是一种讽刺。  
　　一捧凄白的月色缓缓攀上这张圣洁而又卑贱的面孔，一双熄灭的眼睛嵌在里边，摄人心魂的哀绿沉寂潭底。  
　　晨光温柔地泼洒到床心那具蜜色的肉体上，以近似于基里洛夫的笔触勾勒出其近乎完美的肌肉线条。那对漂亮的金色睫毛抖动了几下，终于微微分开，露出其下仍有些迷蒙的蓝色眼眸。  
　　“天父保佑，”Thor含糊不清地喊道，“Loki你还在吗？”  
　　没有任何回声。  
　　好吧，这于Thor而言，既是预料之中又在意料之外。一瞬间低落的大个头从这条皱皱巴巴、惨不忍睹的床单上慢吞吞爬起来.，在随手拎过一条内裤来勉勉强强遮住老二后，才木着脸踏出卧室。  
　　落地窗半开着，阳光下近乎透明的窗帘轻颤出细细的涟漪，难得清朗而湿润的晨风染着微醺的花香洗涤了整个客厅，其中还荡漾着一股淡淡的、莫名的醇香——  
　　“一早上好，懒觉先生，”Loki就这样慵懒地靠在餐桌上，手中还稳稳地端着一杯咖啡，“不来一杯吗？”  
　　Thor眼神飘飘忽忽地游移在Loki腰间的围裙上，黑色的带子紧紧勾勒出那条纤细的弧度，而似乎有一双骨节分明的、微微摹出蓝色血管的苍白素手拈着那带子，左右交叉绽出了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。  
　　鬼使神差的，他走上前去，抱住了Loki，在他薄薄的唇上留下了一个湿漉漉的吻，“早安，吾爱。”  
　　这一切简直如同Cupid精心编织的奶酪陷阱，抑或是用称心如意的泡沫堆填的某个幻象，五彩斑斓的光斑晃得他头晕目眩。  
　　Loki乖巧得异乎寻常，他只是微笑着注视Thor的眼睛，浅浅的流光沉浮在翠绿的眼眸里。  
　　“对不起。”Thor感受他凑近自己的耳朵，呓语般温柔地说道。  
　　“轰——”  
　　烟尘翻滚着压塌了所有泡沫，眼前的笑容蓦地破碎成残影，被一片黑暗囚禁。  
　　  
　　


	10. 第十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可怜的大锤根本不知道究竟有什么在等着他【允悲】

　　仿佛步行于一片茫茫大雾中，黑色的树枝张牙舞爪地阻碍着前路，一点一点撕拉着零星沉浮的几个光点——  
　　他微微睁开一条缝，眼底倒映进一道修长的影子。  
　　“Loki......”  
　　“你醒了？”有一双格外冰凉的手抚上了他的面颊，散发着微湿的烟草味。  
　　——这人不是Loki——双手下意识要给出一击重拳，皮束带却强制压下了所有动作。  
　　“不要乱动。”那只手居然力气不小，钳子似的捏紧下巴猛一抬，Thor的下颔立刻“喀嚓”一声响，他随即痛得低吼了一声。　　  
　　“都这地步了，你还惦记着那条毒蛇？”这人再次开口，语气中却隐隐捎了些嘲笑，“他亲手在房子里布置了小型炸弹，又亲手把蠢呼呼的情人送到了养父手里任其宰割——结果到了这地步，你还对他念念不忘？Thor，你可是Odin的嫡子，如今怎么变成这样一幅窝囊样子了？”  
　　Thor仰起脸，终于得以一窥此人真面目。他闷气半晌，这才开口沉声道：“你什么时候回来的，姐。”  
　　噢，没错，眼前这个黑发翠眸，颧骨凌厉的高挑女人，正是仙宫之主的长女、和老父相看两厌所以长期漂泊海外的前任仙宫首席，“死亡女神”——Hela。  
　　——当然，也是与他血脉相连，但从小扭打长大，形同陌路的大姐。Thor心头更加沉重了，此刻的情形让他不禁回想起了幼年时被Hela亲手揍到双手骨折的悲惨经历，而且他们的父亲——Odin那个糟老头不仅不加以制止，反而在事后重重褒扬了女儿的勇武过人。  
　　“我的好弟弟，看来你对这样子是习以为常咯，你下作的小情人是不是经常跟你玩这样的情趣？用他的小屁股来麻醉你本来就不大好使的脑子？”  
　　Thor双臂的肌肉猛然暴起，皮束带被撑如蓄势待发的弓弦，沉声道：“要么闭上嘴，Hela，要么我会把你的牙一颗一颗拔下来串成项链。”  
　　Hela轻轻笑出了声，她俯下身子，吟诵似的低沉调子宛如毒蛇般咬住了Thor的耳朵，“噢，只要你敢试试。”  
　　“嘶——”  
　　Thor的五官被痛感拉扯成了狰狞的一团，他垂下头盯着自己腰间那一把匕首，眼神中却没有多少不可置信。  
　　“弟弟，你也许会在想我这次回来的目的是什么，”骨节分明的手指轻轻摩挲过Thor下巴的细小胡茬，Hela妩媚一笑，神情如一篇讽刺小说，“其实没有那么难猜吧，嗯哼？”  
　　Thor翻了翻眼皮，目光因为腰间的出血度而愈发涣散，他如一条死鱼似的张了张嘴，嗓音仿佛被砂纸打磨过一遍，“为了夺回仙宫的继承权？姐，你真是变得有够俗不可耐啊。”  
　　“天哪......Odin果真把你惯成了一个不谙世事的小女孩，”Hela痛心疾首地摇着脑袋，“弟弟，我这次回来是为了你。”  
　　“你说什么......”  
　　“你太软弱了，Thor，这样下去的你根本不够格继任为‘Father’，即使我对Odin有所成见，但仙宫毕竟是我的家。”  
　　Thor的脸因为逐渐脱离身体的血液而丧失颜色，但那双远洋般艳丽的蓝眼睛里仍隐隐树立着某种决然，“所以你要干什么？”  
　　“两个选项，”Hela目露怜悯，手游移向下，握住Thor腰间深红粘稠的匕首柄，“你亲自去宰了laufeyson，可以留他一个全尸，或者此刻我就了结了一个你，再去抓住你的小情人陪葬。”  
　　Thor猛地抬起头，牙齿相碰的声音泄出寒气森森：“只要Loki愿意，你就永远不可能找到他。”   
　　伴随着利刃“刺啦”一声被拔出体外时的鲜血满溅，Hela翘起她薄纸般的嘴唇，似乎正欣赏着弟弟强忍痛苦的可爱神情，“也许吧，他看起来挺不错的，但希望在带着那两颗枪子儿和特制剧毒的情况下你的小情人能够拖长一点时间，不然这场游戏就实在太无趣了——”  
　　说罢，她不理会Thor蓦地青筋迸发，仿佛顷刻间化作了野兽般的狂躁盛怒与雷霆劈下的嘶吼，半披着黑色的风衣身姿摇曳地步出了这个小仓库。  
　　“我真想知道你究竟给我弟弟灌了什么迷药，他现在这个样子我可从未见识过。”  
　　Hela点了一根烟，抱手倚在墙上，深深吸了一口后才转头对着不远处的男人悠悠说道。  
　　Loki被裹在一身残破的黑色西装里，削瘦的脸上分外狼狈地灰一片白一片，然而他仍身姿笔挺地背对着Hela站在那一片地上，犹如正处于某个金碧辉煌的圆舞厅里。  
　　“Fine——我能猜出他如此迷恋你的原因，毕竟我曾经也当过傻瓜，”Hela挑了挑眉，对着面前缓缓吐出一口烟雾，“但是Loki，我想不通你何苦这么做，设下一个局来让Thor发疯？可有什么意义呢？如果真的想摆脱我的弟弟，把他交给Laufey或者直接杀掉都是不错的选择。”  
　　Loki终于开了口，嗓音略显沙哑地轻轻挠过耳朵，“我也不知道，也许等某一刻，我会把那一刀亲手捅进他的心口。”  
　　“随便你，”Hela耸耸肩，抬起头望着远方一片碧蓝无波的大海，“如果真到了那时候，我一定要穿那条黑绿色的裙子出席葬礼。”


End file.
